Shining Turtle 160BD
Evolution has found Dazzle Turtle. His evolved form comports many differences from his old form. Face Bolt : Ancient Turtle The Face Bolt this time is made of pure obsidian, black as the night, depicting a picture of ancient turtle with a sparkling rainbow background. Energy Ring : Nova Turtle The energy ring has changed shape from its previous form. The Nova Turtle Energy Ring isn't smooth like the Dazzle Energy Ring. Its is spiked and rough allowing the beautiful shining gems to catch the light more easily. While spinning at top speed, you can barely see the Energy Ring because its too bright. Fusion Wheel : Shining The Fusion Wheel Shining is similar but not the same as the Dazzle Fusion Wheel. On the inside of the Wheel are some very compact, flat but bright lights pointing upwards through the Energy Ring. These allow use of the Energy Ring whilst in a dark area and thus full use of its abilites that require light. Another adjustment made to the Fusion Wheel is the changing the spikes on the Wheel from fixed to retractable, this allows better spin but can also be used as a weapon in case of need. Spin Track : 160 This spin track is very similar to the old 15DB Track with the addition of a spring inside allowing the beyblade to jump higher more easily. Balance Point : Balanced Diamond The BD Balance point is a ravor sharp, "sharp-enough-to-kill-someone" diamond. Being made from pure diamond, iy never wears down, and its is shirter than the last Balace Point but Wider allowing better balance. Beynano : Magical Ring Magical ring is a Beynano that fits around the Spin Track whilst not in use. When used it grows out creating a larger flat blade. It increases attack power of the Bey temporarily. Abilities Diamond Mirage LV3 : Uses all light possible and reflects the light off of the Energy Ring to create a minimum of 10 solid looking illusions making it incredibly efficacious in dodging the strongest of attacks. Ruby Shield LV3 : Uses a lot of light creating a magnificent red flash that can solidify into a clear red barrier long enough to block off an attack. Sapphire Blade LV3 : A blind charge at the opponent with incredible speed, the spikes eject on contact with the opponent as it increases their sive with some solid light, making the power of the attack increase. Amethyst Drill LV3 : Uses the spring in the Spin Track to propel Turtle high into the air, using the light reflecting off of the amethyst to blind the opponent whilst in the air. The BD Balance Point acts as a drill on the enemies Face Bolt. Topaz Trickery LV3 : Uses the light reflecting off of topaz gems on the Energy Ring to create an illusion of the attack just used by the opponent, distracting them whilst Turtle attacks. Can deliver a fierce blow. Emerald Enchantment LV3 : Uses a barrier of condensed light to camouflage perfectly into any background or scenery, making an attack from anywhere possible. Alexandrite Assault LV3 :Turtle speeds up and strkes the enemy with a fierce barrage attack. The lights inside Turtle turn on and the alexandrite gems sparkle. The light blinds the enemy whilst it is being attacked. It is the perfect attack. Special Abilites Shining Sparkle Freeze : The entire battlefield freezes and chelanges to the rainbow colours of a million fused gems. Shining Sparkle Prison : Creates an incredibly thick rock prison around the enemies Bey made completely of hardened precious stones. They gradually tighten until the enemies Bey is stopped dead. Shining Sparkle Chaotic Gems : Its creates pandemonium. Gems that pass straigt through turtle fall from the sky, precious ores and sparklies erupt from the ground greateing many obstacles for the opponent, Turtle isn't phased by any of these obstacles because it can tell where the gemms shall come from and where they shall fall, allowing it to dodge easily. The raining gems can shatter on contact with the opponents Bey, destabilising it a lot. The gems emerging from the ground can catch the opponent off guard and knick them off balance by catching the Balance point. Category:Turtle